


If I'm Kindling for a Little While, At Least I'd Feel of Use

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Self-Sacrifice, That's It that's the Show, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Wow who died for the other this time?, anyway, does that count, nothing graphic, well I mean there are hugs so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Arthur is dying. Merlin refuses to let this happen. The old religion has rules, it's always been life for a life, hasn't it?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	If I'm Kindling for a Little While, At Least I'd Feel of Use

**Author's Note:**

> um I've given up doing these in order obviously.
> 
> Whumptober Day 9  
>  **take me instead |** run | ritual sacrifice

"Thank you."

"Arthur," Merlin croaked. "Arthur!"

Merlin sobbed. Arthur came back too for a mere second before leaving again. Merlin sobbed, heart shattering.

"Please. We're so close. Just-" Merlin begged to no one.

He screamed in anguish and looked to the heavens.

"Take me instead! I beg of you!" Merlin pleaded to the clouds.

"Please," He ended in a broken whisper.

A heavy silence hung over him, the only sounds being his stuttered breathing and sobs.

A breeze smelling of chrysanthemums and daffodils.

Movement.

"Merlin?" Arthur looked up at him confused.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried and threw his arms around him.

Arthur returned the hug, slowly sitting all the way up.

He pulled away slowly.

"How?"

Arthur felt no wound and his skin had returned to it's natural color.

All confusion left when he finally took a good look at Merlin. His heart dropped.

"No."

Merlin wiped away his tears and emptily laughed.

Merlin was sickly pale and looked to be getting drained of his life by the second.

"It's okay, Arthur. You're alive. I know you will bring the golden age without me," Merlin squeezed his hand.

"No," Arthur repeated with more force, eyes watering. "The lake, Avalon. There has to be- they can help-"

"No, Arthur. There is nothing-" Merlin stopped to take in a heavy breath, Arthur bringing another arm up to support him. "There is nothing that can be done."

"Merlin, no, use your magic, you have to try," Arthur pleaded.

"Let's just," Merlin took another shakey breath, "stay here."

Arthur pulled Merlin into him, embracing him tightly. Merlin's head rested on his shoulder, his hands weakly laid across Arthur's chest.

Arthur ran his hand through Merlin's hair as his breathing grew shallow.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed, putting his forehead against Merlin's.

Merlin winced in pain as he brought a hand up to Arthur's hair.

"Stay," Merlin murmured before his body became slack.

Arthur sobbed and pulled him closer.

And just like that, one side of the coin was eroded away.

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> Have I published saying I've changed my username? I think so but here it is again just in case you're confused lol
> 
> Oh the title is a line from one of my favorite songs: Boreas by The Oh Hellos
> 
> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated ❤️


End file.
